


Ennen loppua

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viimeinen taistelu Militesia vastaan lähestyy, eikä Queen saa nukuttua. Outo tunne ajaa hänet Crystariumiin iltamyöhällä. Hän ei ole kuitenkaan ainoa, joka on harhateillä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennen loppua

Crystariumissa oli hiljaista. Ei kuulunut edes tavanomaista kuiskuttelua ja sivujen kääntelystä lähtevää rahinaa. Queen työnsi silmälaseja ylemmäs nenällään ja tuijotti kirjaa näkemättä sanoja. KOMMin kello näytti jo himpun verran yli puolenyön. Queen huokaisi ja painoi kirjan kiinni. Hän oli tällaisen yläpuolella, hän, jos kuka, tiesi, että ennen tehtävää oli nukuttava hyvin. Cater saattoi käyttää yön juhlimiseen, muttei hän. Asiat piti hoitaa oikein.

Silti juuri hän istui Crystariumissa keskellä yötä, kun edessä oli kenties kaikkien aikojen tärkein tehtävä. Huomenna he hyökkäisivät Militesiin. Queen yritti käydä suunnitelman mielessään läpi vielä kerran kohta kohdalta, mutta huomasi ajatuksensa lähtevän harhailemaan. Ilmassa oli jotain outoa, hänellä oli kummallinen tunne, jota hän ei täysin tavoittanut. Déjà vu? Oliko kyse samasta ilmiöstä, josta Cater oli puhunut jo jonkin aikaa?

Queen ei muistanut istuneensa samalla tavalla Crystariumissa aiemmin. Tai tietenkin hän muisti. Crystarium oli hänen suosikkipaikkojaan Akademeiassa, joten hän oli siellä hyvin usein. Tässä kerrassa oli kuitenkin jotain erilaista, mutta samaan aikaan äärimmäisen tuttua. Aivan kuin kaikki olisi tapahtunut aiemmin, mutta se ei vain ollut mahdollista. Hän meni aina nukkumaan ajoissa ja suoriutui tehtävistään loistavasti. Hän ei käyttäytynyt epärationaalisesti. Silti kaiken järjen vastaisesti hänestä tuntui, että hänen piti olla juuri täällä eikä makuuhuoneessa, jonka hän jakoi Deucen kanssa.

Ovi narahti, ja Queen kohotti katseensa. Askeleet kuuluivat selvästi kulkiessaan läpi pimennetyn Crystariumin, jonka ainoa valo tuli sillä hetkellä Queenin pöytälampusta. Sen takia hän ei erottanut hahmoa, ennen kuin se oli lähes hänen edessään. Hän suoristi silmälasejaan ja kohotti kulmiaan.

”Miksi sinä olet täällä?” hän kysyi suoraan ja nousi seisomaan. King nojasi kätensä pöytään ja kumartui lähemmäs häntä.  
”Voisin kysyä samaa sinulta. Eikö sinun pitäisi olla jo nukkumassa?” nuorukainen huomautti.  
”Meidän molempien pitäisi”, Queen vastasi.  
”Ja silti olet täällä.”

Queen nyökkäsi. ”Tunnetko sinäkin sen?” hän ei voinut olla kysymättä. Typerä olo pyyhkäisi välittömästi hänen ylitseen ja sai sydämen paukauttamaan yhden lyönnin liikaa. Hänellä ei ollut tapana esittää typeriä ja tarkoituksellisen salaperäisiä kysymyksiä.

King ei sanonut hetkeen mitään. Se ei yllättänyt Queenia, sillä tämä oli usein mieluummin hiljaa kuin höpötti turhaan. Siinä he olivat samanlaisia, vaikkei King muuten ollutkaan aivan yhtä tunnontarkka kuin hän. Silti Queen luotti tähän samalla tavalla kuin muihinkin Zero-luokan jäseniin. Kaikkiin muihin paitsi Machina Kunagiriin. Hän olisi kyllä halunnut luottaa tähänkin, mutta tämä ei tehnyt sitä helpoksi. 

”Sen, että minun oltava tänään täällä?” King varmisti vihdoin ja Queen huomasi nyökkäävänsä jälleen. Silmälasit valahtivat alemmas nenällä ja hän joutui työntämään niitä takaisin. ”Miksi meidän on oltava täällä?” King kysyi.  
”En tiedä. Minulla on tunne, että tämä on tapahtunut aiemmin ja että olen unohtanut jotain tärkeää”, Queen yritti pukea tuntemustaan sanoiksi.  
”Samalla tavalla kuin unohdamme kuolleet?”  
”Ei aivan. Samankaltaista kyllä, mutta tästä pystyn tavoittamaan jotain… en vain kykene selittämään sitä. Nyt kun sinä tulit paikalle, palaset tuntuvat löytävän yhteisen kosketuspinnan, mutten siltikään osaa sanoa, mistä tässä on kyse. Se on… raivostuttavaa.”

King kiersi pöydän ympäri ja istahti kirjan viereen. Queen jäi seisaalleen ja kiersi kädet ympärilleen.  
”Äiti käski minun olla murehtimatta turhia ja menemään nukkumaan”, King paljasti.  
”Etkä totellut häntä?” Queen kauhistui. Äidin totteleminen oli ehdotonta.

King huokaisi, sipaisi kädellä hiuksiaan taaksepäin ja puisteli päätään. ”Hän sanoi muutakin, mutten täysin ymmärtänyt sitä.”

Queen jäi odottamaan, että King jatkaisi, mutta kun tämä pysytteli hiljaa, hän rykäisi. Kingin silmät porautuivat hänen omiinsa. Jostain syystä hänen olonsa oli levoton ja hermostunut. Hän nykäisi jälleen silmälasejaan ylemmäs ja istui pöydälle Kingin viereen, vaikkei koskaan käyttäytynyt niin vulgaaristi. Se oli enemmänkin Ninen tapaista.

”’Ei nyt, tällä kertaa ei ole sen aika. Katsotaan seuraavassa syklissä. Älä murehdi siitä nyt vaan mene nukkumaan, kultaseni’”, King siteerasi Äitiä. Queen pystyi miltei kuulemaan Äidin äänen korvissaan.  
”Kenties meidän olisi syytä totella häntä?”  
”Yleensä olisin kanssasi samaa mieltä…”  
”… mutta tämä tunne on niin voimakas.”

Queen nielaisi ja vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa nuorukaista. King ei ollut koskaan katsonut häntä tuolla tavoin, tämän silmät säteilevän omituista vimmaa ja uhmaa. He rikkoivat Äidin suoraa käskyä viettämällä yötä Crystariumissa. Pelkkä ajatus oli pyörryttävä. Queen ei muistanut koskaan rikkoneensa sääntöjä, ei ainakaan Äidin asettamia. 

”Mitä tämä on?” King kysyi. Queen haeskeli vastausta, mutta hänen oli myönnettävä, ettei hän ollut varma. Tällaista ei ollut käsitelty oppitunneilla. Hänen sydämensä jyskytti kuin taistelun tuoksinassa ja hän oli hengästynyt, vaikkei ollut juossut metriäkään. Veri kohisi korvissa, kämmenet olivat tahmeat ja suussakin oli omituinen maku.

”Minä… en tiedä”, Queen kuiskasi ääni särkyen. Hän halusi nojata lähemmäs Kingiä, mutta ajatuskin tuntui liian uskaliaalta. Mikä häntä vaivasi?   
”Keskustelin aiemmin Tokiton ja Enran kanssa”, King sanoi yllättäen. ”He puhuivat Eminasta ja Remistä…”

Queen tuijotti Kingiä ymmärtämättä, miksi tämä oli yllättäen vaihtanut puheenaihetta. Miten Tokito ja Enra tai Emina ja Rem liittyivät mitenkään asiaan?

King selvitti kurkkuaan. ”En oikeastaan ollut aiemmin ajatellut asioita, joista he puhuivat, mutta nyt minusta tuntuu, että…”  
”Että?” Queenin ääni kohosi aksentin verran ja hän vilkaisi pimeyteen kuin peläten Äidin koska tahansa ilmestyvän paikalle moittimaan tottelemattomia lapsiaan.  
”Haluaisin kokea jotain samanlaista… että koen tällä hetkellä jotain samanlaista”, King vastasi.  
”Mitä he ovat kokeneet?” Queenin oli pakko kysyä, vaikka ääni tuntui pakkautuvan kurkkuun ja pääsevän ulos vain omituisina pihauksina.

Kingin ilme muuttui vaivautuneeksi ja tämän katse harhaili heitä ympäröivään pimeyteen. Queen vilkaisi jälleen olkansa ylitse. Tarkkailtiinko heitä?   
”Outoa tarvetta hymyillä, harhailevia ajatuksia, puristusta rinnassa, painetta…”  
”Hengästystä ja kummallisia… haluja?” Queen henkäisi ja paiskasi saman tien käden suulleen. Silmälasit tärähtivät alemmas nenällä. Ennen kuin hän ehti nostaa niitä, King oli kohottanut kätensä ja tarttunut toiseen sankaan. Tämä kohotti lasit parempaan asentoon, ja Queenin sydän lähti laukkaamaan kuin villi chocobo kevätaikaan.

”Niin juuri”, King vastasi ja irrotti otteensa Queenin laseista. ”Minulla on myös kummallinen tunne, että aika on loppumassa, että on vain tämä hetki ja sen jälkeen ei mitään.”  
”Että on toimittava juuri nyt, jos aiomme toimia”, Queen täydensi. Ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä King tuntui ymmärtävän täydellisesti häntä. Queen oli aina arvostanut Kingin rauhallista asennetta ja kuivakkaa huumorintajua, nyt hän arvosti tämän vakavaa tapaa käsitellä tätä outoa asiaa, josta ei saanut kunnollista otetta. Joku muu olisi luultavasti vain nauranut hänelle.

King hymähti ja katseli kaukaisuuteen. ”Juuri nyt olen melkein valmis uskomaan Caterin höpinöihinkin.”  
”Tiedän, mitä tarkoitat”, Queen vastasi. Heidän ajatuksensa askelsivat yhtä matkaa, valitettavasti Queenilla ei vain ollut käsitystä, mikä määränpää mahtoi olla. Aavistus eksymisestä vieraalle maalle sai hengityksen salpaantumaan ja pään humisemaan. Ehkä olisi vain pitänyt palata huoneeseen ja vetää peitto korviin, kun vielä ehti. Yöunet jäisivät lyhyiksi, mutta parempi sekin olisi kuin kukkua pikkutunneille.

Silti Queen ei noussut. Hän istui Kingin vieressä ja tarkkaili tämän ilmeitä. Nuorukaisen vähäiset eleet olivat päivä päivältä käyneet tutummiksi. Queen tiesi, missä asennoissa tämä istui luokassa, miten tämä veti aseensa esille ja minkälaisen väistöliikkeen tämä teki tiukassa tilanteessa. Hän tiesi, millä sanakäänteillä King oli kiusoitellut Ariaa ja miten tämän kulmien väliin muodostui nykyisin syvä ryppy, kun tytön nimi vain mainittiinkin. 

Loppujen lopuksi Queen tiesi hämmentävän paljon Kingistä ja samaan aikaan ei juuri mitään. Huomaamattaan hän oli tarkkaillut tätä, mutta he eivät olleet koskaan keskustelleet kunnolla. Eikö heidän olisi ollut suoranainen velvollisuus tutustua toisiinsa?

Toisaalta… jos toinen heistä kuolisi, toinen unohtaisi tämän kokonaan. Kannattiko silloin tutustua ollenkaan? Tai kenties juuri silloin kannattikin, sillä kaipaus ei satuttaisi. Queen puri alahuultaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin pysähtynyt pohtimaan tällaisia asioita. Miksi nämä ajatukset vaivasivat häntä nykyisin yhä useammin?

King rykäisi ja nojautui lähemmäs. Queenin teki mieli peruuttaa, mutta hän ei saanut itseään liikkumaan. Hän vain tuijotti lähestyviä kasvoja, kunnes ne olivat aivan liian lähellä. Lähes olematon valaistus sai punasävyn Kingin pupilleissa tummenemaan entistä syvemmäksi karmiiniksi.

Queen veti imaisi ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, mutta henkäys jäi pihaukseksi, kun King työntyi vielä lähemmäs ja painoi huulet kevyesti hänen huuliaan vasten. Queen tuijotti nuorukaisen nyt suljettuja luomia osaamatta tehdä mitään. Ultimapommi räjähti hänen sisällään lähettäen paineaallon aina varpaisiin ja sormenpäihin asti. Hän puristi pöydänreunaa niin kovaa, että kämmeniin sattui ja jokainen lihas hänen kehossaan jähmettyi. Aika pysähtyi ja Crystariumin hiljaisuus tihentyi paksuksi kietoutuessaan Queenin ja Kingin ympärille.

Queen oli lukenut kirjoja ja katsonut jokusen elokuvankin. Hän tiesi, mitä tässä kohtaa pitäisi tapahtua. Hän ei vain ollut koskaan uskonut itse päätyvänsä tällaiseen tilanteeseen. Hän ei ollut edes suostunut haaveilemaan moisesta, sillä koko elämänsä hän oli kasvanut vain tehtäviään varten. 

Kingin huulet liikkuivat, ne tunnustelivat Queenin huulia. Varovaisesti Queen raotti omiaan ja imaisi. Pehmeä lämpö huokui hänen suulleen ja valui vatsaan asti. Vatsan kipristely levisi kaikkialle ja nosti ihokarvat pystyyn. Ehtimättä edes ajatella asiaa Queen kohotti kätensä ja työnsi sormensa Kingin hiusten sekaan. Kämmenet hankautuivat karheaa sivusiiliä vasten molemmin puolin nuorukaisen päätä ja hän saattoi haistaa tämän tumman tuoksun, johon ei ollut aiemmin kiinnittänyt huomiota. Yleensä luokkatoverit tuoksahtivat lähinnä hieltä ja vereltä, jos heidät haistoi, mutta tämä tuoksu oli suloisen miellyttävä, eikä Queen voinut vastustaa kiusausta vetää henkeä hieman syvempään.

Vahvat käsivarret kietoutuivat Queenin ympärille ja hän valutti omansa Kingin hiusten läpi tämän niskaan. Huulet raottuivat kuin itsestään ja kieli etsiytyi toisen luokse. Tovin Queen oli varma, että Crystarium heidän ympärillään romahtaisi hetkellä millä hyvänsä, sillä hänen maailmansa keinahti. Hän ei halunnut päästää tästä tunteesta irti koskaan.

Aivan liian pian King vetäytyi kauemmas, muttei päästänyt otettaan irtoamaan. Queen jätti kätensä nuorukaisen harteille ja avasi silmänsä hitaasti. Hengitys kulki katkonaisena ja sydän jyskytti kuin rankan taistelun jälkeen. Kingin katsetta näytti peittävän varjo.

Queenin pää oli täynnä kysymyksiä. Äiti oli opettanut heille niin paljon, muttei koskaan puhunut tällaisista tunteista, ei tällaisesta riipivästä halusta heittäytyä toisen syliin ja ahmia tämän phantoma omilla huulillaan. Outo kiihko hiipi kuin varkain sisimmästä ja pyyhki kaiken tieltään. Edes tiukimmassa taistelun tiimoksessa Queen ei ollut tuntenut olevansa yhtä elossa.

Kingin karheat sormet sipaisivat Queenin poskea, joka leiskahti kuumaksi. Vaikkei King ollut käyttänyt tulimagiaa, tämän kosketus oli polttava.  
”Kun palaamme Militesista…” nuorukaisen ääni oli yhtä rosoinen kuin tämän sormenpäätkin. ”Kun tämä sota on ohi…”

Queen nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Kun sota olisi ohi, heillä ei olisi muuta kuin aikaa. He voisivat ottaa kaiken irti tästä uudesta, hiljalleen heränneestä tunteesta.


End file.
